Goblin
History It is thought that the Goblins came from the sea many ages ago. The shark-like teeth found on many of the more feral variety suggest that they were a form of sea-dwelling creature. Eventually crawling up from the depths in search of new food sources, they wandered onto land as an amphibious creature that eventually adapted to life on two legs. Diversity Goblin diversity is practically legendary. Due to their extremely fast birth rate and adaptability, they can fit into almost any niche imagined. A Mountain Goblin may not look like a Swamp Goblin. Nor will a Forest Goblin look much like a Cave Goblin. In some cases, goblins have been domesticated, themselves, as servants or pets to the wealthy. The 'House Goblins' are routinly bread to be docile and often won't have many teeth if at all to prevent accidental bitings. Known Variations Creature/Goblin Society Goblins are functionally matriarchal with the breeding females being the leaders and the males being the hunters who bring back food for the young. As goblins are small creatures, they commonly will tame or domesticate wild beasts to ride to improve their ability to hunt and forrage. Worgen (a variety of large wolves) are raised for this reason. Goblins will also tend to hunt in packs, never engaging an enemy or target until they have a clear advantage in numbers. They're common tactic is to wait in ambush around a trap that they've constructed that will wound the target and then swarm in to finish the job. 'Known Goblin Tribes' Tribe/Goblin Habitat Goblins can live practically anywhere. Mountains, Forests, Swamps, Caves - goblins have adapted to living within the environment. Goblin Community Goblin communities in Arland are typically founded within forested regions where they can find sufficient shelter to remain hidden from larger prey-animals and the sentient races. During this time, they will commonly plant several bramblethorn plants in proximity to their new home and then shape the branches and thorns into defensive structures to both conceal and protect their warren-like communities. Forest Goblin communities, called Warrens, are very much like a rabbit's warren. Biology Goblins are eating machines. Their stomachs are able to digest nearly any organic material that they can put into their mouths. Bones, old shoes, wood - anything that was once alive can be eaten and nourishment can be gained for them. One of the key reasons that goblins are such efficient scavengers is their large mouth and razor-sharp teeth. similar to a shark's teeth, they have a series of teeth that constantly rotate within their jaw to replace any that might be broken. Also like a shark's tooth, though it may appear to be simply triangular - it is covered with micro-serrations to make sawing and tearing flesh more efficient with each bite. It is because of this bite that goblins are able to take down larger beasts to feed their colony - when weapons and other 'tools' fail, they tend to fall back to their powerful jaws and teeth and will literally pounce upon the prey and start to bite huge hunks off of prey's flesh. Not only will this cause massive tissue damage and blood loss to the target, but it also feeds the goblin as well. Technology Goblins don't have much in the way of technology. Left to their own devices they are just barely above the stone or copper age. However, they are fantastic scavengers and as such will take anything that they think is useful to their Warren. Broken swords, rusted axes and scraps of armor are expertly re-worked into functional, if often ugly, tools. Enemies Goblins, of nearly every variety, are the mortal enemies of Kobolds . The two races have been fighting for food, resources and territory since they first came into contact with each other. Whenever one tribe finds another, they will cease nearly every other activity until their opposite has been killed or driven out. Goblins like nothing better than to invade a Kobold colony - their eggs make excellent eating as do the corpses of any who were killed in the attack. Kobolds, who are not the canibals or scavengers as Goblins, would like nothing better than to simply burn the goblins out. Concepts malwyd-goblin.jpg Goblins_-_Steve_Prescott.jpg Goblins-01.jpg hobgoblin_archer.jpg Category:Creature/Goblinoid Category:Creature/Small